


At Peace

by MigrantMayhem



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blindness, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Lazy Mornings, feeding the chickens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MigrantMayhem/pseuds/MigrantMayhem
Summary: Muriel wakes up with the love of his life.---Me and my friend have gotten back into the Arcana and I have a lot of feelings about the world and the story we've started writing around it.
Relationships: Muriel (The Arcana)/Original Character(s), Muriel (The Arcana)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	At Peace

Muriel groaned sleepily, yawning as the first traces of morning light spilled through the round window above the bed and over the blankets and furs he and Arenwyn were draped within. He hummed a low tone, the sound rumbling in his chest. He tightened his grip around her waist, pulling her tighter against his side. Arenwyn’s skin was so soft under his calloused palm, he couldn’t help but give her plump body a gentle squeeze. He cracked one eye open to look her over, skin pale with a honeyed tan and dark freckles flitting over her shoulders and down her back, the faint white lines of stretch marks crossing in beautiful tiger stripes across the edges of her hips and her stomach, her head buried into the crook of his shoulder and her long, tangled mint hair cascading and catching light like a forest stream. He sighed, chuckling softly as she stirred, and he closed his eye, basking in the moment.

Until, of course, the harsh crowing of the cock outside his window reminded him that his pesky neighbors would not wait much longer for their breakfast.

Arenwyn jumped up out of her sleep at the noise, gasping cutely as she startled. She blinked absently, milky, pearl white eyes staring out at nothing, before her brows furrowed and she groaned inwardly.

“Can’t we just stay in bed a little longer?” She groaned softly into his skin, lips tickling at the flesh there.

This made Muriel laugh, rubbing circles into her bare shoulder blade. “Try asking the chickens.”

He didn’t miss the soft, sweet smile as it pressed into his skin, before she climbed up his body and found his lips with her thumb, pressing a kiss there, as well. He let one of his eyes linger open, as they kissed-- it was never strange, like Asra had told him before. He liked seeing her kissing him-- the way her brows quirked up just the slightest bit, the soft crinkle under her eye as she smiled at him, she forgot to close her eyes half the time, as well. But it didn’t matter to her, and it didn’t matter to him. Sometimes it felt wrong, voyeuristic to study her in moments like this. But she pulled away and smiled brightly, and all was right in the world. 

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her flush to her chest, as she let him, laughing quietly to herself as she flattened one ear against his sternum. He knew she was listening to his heartbeat, and he breathed slowly to make sure she could hear it. Hear how fast it beat, just for her.

The cock crowed again, growing more and more impatient. With a wistful sigh, Arenwyn lifted her head.

“I suppose we do have to get up now, don’t we?”

Muriel smiled, nodding. “Mhm.”

“Alright, here we go…” She muttered, one hand braced along the wall. She rapped her knuckles on the glass of the window, “We’re coming, you stupid ungreatful beasts!” She swung her legs off of Muriel’s lap and took a cautious few steps forward. Muriel sighed, lounging back and allowed himself to marvel at Arenwyn’s beautiful nude form. She looked like she could have been a block of marble, chiseled by the masters-- every fold and every curve delicate, even down to the subtle puckers of the skin along her thighs, the curve of her spine, the way her shoulder blades rolled. A smile drew to his lips, breathing heavily before he himself moved from the bed.

“Inanna?” Arenwyn called out, and the wolf stood from her place at the fireplace and padded up to her. She huffed quietly, just enough noise not to startle her, but to let her know the massive wolf was there. Arenwyn smiled, a hand reaching down to brush through her fur. “Ah, good girl…”

Muriel stepped up behind her and placed his hands gently at the curve of her hip. She leaned back into his chest instinctively, head tilting back and smiling up at him. He dipped his head down and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips, her nose, and both of her cheeks.

“I’m so in love with you,” He breathed.

“Well, gee, I’d sure hope so,” She giggled, before her smile softened, “I am too.”

“Mh,” He hummed, “Let’s get some clothes on.”

“Mh,” She mimicked him, dropping her voice comedically low, taking his hand in her own as he led her to where they kept all their neatly folded clothes.

This was more Arenwyn’s doing than his own-- he preferred his living space clean, and had a place for the few articles he would wear, but she had a specific folding technique that helped her identify which clothes were what, and whose. He had thought it genius-- he couldn’t ever mimic her patterns quite right, but he tried. She pulled her clothes on-- today it was a soft beige dress that went down to just above her ankles, with a tie in the back. It fit her perfectly. Alright, he might be a little biased, but she looked beautiful in it. She fastened a few of the worn brown buttons at the top and tied it behind her, before fumbling for the stray piece of cord she’s been using to keep her hair back.

“Muri?” She inquired softly, himself pulling on a cotton shirt and some simple trousers she had bought him as a gift.

“Yes, my love?”

“Did you see the--”

He hummed lightly, pulling out his own braided string. It was a dark brown color, with little streaks of lilac and purple cord woven into it. He hoped she would like it-- it was nicer to the touch and more pliable than that old cord, anyway. And longer-- so she might be able to fit all of her hair into it.

“Here, I’ve got something better.”

He placed it gently in her hands, and she hummed as she worked it under her thumb. “Did-- did you make this?”

“Mhm,” He nodded, hardly containing the smile that grew on his face as she beamed.

“Muriel-- this is lovely! Thank you so much!!” She bounced on her toes a little in excitement, before pushing up and reaching out for him. Her hand curled around his arm and she placed a kiss on his shoulder. He hummed his thanks, and she wrapped the cord around the mass of her hair and tied it firmly in place. “And it’s the perfect length! How did you know?”

He shrugged, moving to tug on his boots, “I dunno. I just notice things.”

“I’d say that much!” She laughed, taking two steps before Inanna’s warning bark stopped her. Inanna picked up Arenwyn’s shoes from the fireplace and dropped them before her feet. Arenwyn thanked the dog with a scratch behind the ears and a peck on the nose before she sat down to tug her shoes on. Muriel, dressed, walked back over and extended a hand out to her. She reached up for something to grab and her fingers brushed his own-- she naturally followed the touch up until she gripped his wrist and he pulled her to her feet.

“Ready?”

“Ready.”

The three of them exited the hut, Inanna leading the way to make sure none of the chickens got underfoot.

“She’s so protective of you, you know,” Muriel spoke in hushed tones, hand clasped in Arenwyn’s.

“Inanna? I’ve noticed,” She giggled, “She’s almost as bad as my mother.”

“‘Almost’?” Muriel snorts.

“Yes, Inanna can’t nag me about getting myself hurt.”

“She would if she could.”

“Of that, I have no doubt.”

There was a soft pause, before she continued their favorite tradition; “How’s the sunrise look this morning?”

“Hm,” He hummed, eyes darting up to the horizon for only a moment before he made up the description, “Black as soot with flecks of gold. Looks like some deer are rising in the sky, as well.”

She smiled, nose crinkling as she did, “Sounds lovely.”

“Not as lovely as you, Wyn.”

He reached her hand up and left a kiss between her knuckles. She giggled softly.

Muriel released Arenwyn’s hand to pick up the bag of seed, shaking it a few times, both to alert the chickens and Arenwyn. She took two steps forward, sliding her toes across the dirt to make sure she didn’t trip over anything, before reaching in the bag and grabbing a fistful of seed.

“The chickens are right ahead of you,” He clarified, needlessly, he realized, as the squawking alone would tip anyone off to that.

“Oh, here?” She smiled playfully up at him, throwing the seed over her shoulder, leaving the chickens to squeal and dart between the two of them in a mad scramble.

She grabbed another handful before Muriel could react, watching the chickens squabble over the haphazardly scattered seed.

“Or, did you mean over here?” She says, throwing the seeds in the empty space the chickens vacated, grinning wider as she listened to the chickens squawk again and run right back to where they started. Muriel pursed his lips, but she giggled in that way of hers and grabbed another handful.

“Or did you mean  _ here _ \--” She practically sang, spinning in a circle and showering the ground in seed. The chickens were wreaking havoc, swarming their ankles and making so much noise he practically couldn’t hear Inanna’s barking from the other side of the horde. She laughed, nearly tripping over the feathered fiends, but in a swift movement he put down the seed back and scooped her up, wrapping an arm around her waist and tucking another under her legs, pressing her back flat to his chest, burying his face in the crook of her neck and laughing, pressing kisses along her shoulder. She was a giggling mess, squirming just a little before falling comfortably against him. His heart swelled in his chest so sharply it was painful, and he smiled against her skin.

“You’re adorable. How did I ever get so lucky?”

She hummed, leaning her head back. “I love you, Muri.”

“Love you too, Wyn.”


End file.
